Quackodile Tears
Quackodile Tears is a 1962 Merrie Melodies cartoon, directed by Art Davis, and starring Daffy Duck. Plot Honeybunch is sitting on an egg in her nest and knitting. She tells Daffy it's his turn to sit, but he refuses until she kicks his butt. He moves the egg for a moment to fluff up the nest, but the egg rolls away down the hill and into another nest full of eggs. Unbeknownst to him, these are alligator eggs. Unable to tell the difference, Daffy picks an egg at random and brings it back to his nest. The mother alligator sees him take an egg and cries out, and the father alligator chases Daffy. They squabble about the egg back and forth for a while until Honeybunch returns. At one point, Daffy uses a grenade painted white as a trap for the crocodile. Honeybunch mistakes it as Daffy throwing away their egg, so she strangles Daffy and forces him to sit on that "egg", ignoring Daffy's explanation that it is a grenade, not the real egg. It explodes, setting his tail on fire. She makes him sit on the real egg until it hatches into a baby alligator. And when Daffy starts clobbering the alligator with a bat, she tells her husband it's just an ugly duckling which will grow into a beautiful swan. Meanwhile Mrs. Alligator tells her husband something similar, since both families had swapped eggs. Gallery Quotes *'Daffy': But, Honeybunch, sitting on eggs is sissy stuff! *'Honeybunch': Stop mumbling and sit on that egg! *'Daffy': I'm not sittin' on no egg! *'Honeybunch': Sit on that egg or I'll... *'Daffy': Nope, no sittin'! [slap] *'Daffy': Someday she's gonna go too far. *'Daffy': Eeney, meeny, miney, mo. Where did that stupid little egg go? Oh, well, what's the difference? An egg is an egg. *'Daffy': Some people just can't seem to mind their own business. [alligator gets Daffy] *'Daffy': All right, wise guy! Open up or else! [alligator opens mouth] *'Daffy': One more move out of you and I'll let 'im have it! What a stupe. *'Honeybunch': I should have listened to mother... Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 2 Trivia Notes * Art Davis returned to Warner Bros. to direct this short, his first time directing since 1949. Davis directed this cartoon using Friz Freleng's unit, rather than his own since his own unit was dissolved in late-1949. * This short was included in The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special. * Unlike other cartoons, Daffy is not drawn with his white collar around his neck. Censorship Versions shown on CBS cut the scene in which Daffy substitutes his egg for a firecracker for the alligator to grab, only for the alligator to suspect treachery and put the firecracker back under Daffy. Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Directed by Arthur Davis Category:1960s shorts Category:1960s Category:1962 shorts Category:1962 films Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:DePatie-Freleng shorts Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:1960s films Category:1962